Pirates Without a Sky
by Akasa
Summary: 100-wordish Balthier/Fran drabbles, not necessarily romance. Ch 5: Balthier and Fran go shopping for new battle garments.
1. Leading Men

Author's Note: This collection will be updated occasionally. Drabbles are in no particular order. Comments are _much_ appreciated!

**

* * *

**

Pirates Without a Sky: Leading Men  
Timeline: Pre-FFXII

* * *

Balthier was a little bit curious. Curious enough that he let his gaze wander a bit longer than customary, a bit lower than gentlemanly, and with a bit more restraint than he was used to.

Fran was not amused, and she immediately stopped in her tracks to stare at him pointedly. "What?"

He shook his head with an inward sigh before turning his gaze up to meet hers. "There's no men where you come from. I find it unsettling."

With a raised eyebrow, she turned around and continued onward down the dirt path. "We find them unnecessary."

* * *


	2. Social Views

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you'll all enjoy this one too!

**

* * *

**

**Pirates Without a Sky:** Social Views  
Timeline: Pre-FFXII

* * *

"I'll take that one… That pair too… And the red one in the corner. Ah, now that's a fine piece of craftsmanship wouldn't you say, Fran?"

She stared at him from her position on the ledge, the arch of her eyebrow intricately raised before she pulled her hanging leg up and close to her chest. She kept silent.

After he paid the merchant and the Aerodome was within sight, she gestured to the small pouch in his hand. "A Hume spoke to me earlier. She told me what they call men who wear jewelry."

Balthier smirked, "And what would that be?"

"_Wo_men."

He hesitated for a moment before sighing with an annoyed frown. He held out the pouch to her, "You can have _one_, I suppose."

Fran smiled.

* * *


	3. Tied Up

A/N: I imagine this to be really early on in their relationship. Probably one of their first robberies. Once again, thanks for the feedback everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Pirates Without a Sky:** Tied Up  
Timeline: Pre-FFXII

* * *

"_Balthier_," she hissed through clenched teeth as she slowly dug her nails into his wrist. He bit back a snarl. "We'll never get _caught_, you were _saying_?"

With an annoyed grunt, he struggled to free his hand, but they were both bound too tight, and he could sense the footsteps of their captors returning any moment now. With a tired sigh, he leaned against her frame. His thumb brushed lightly over her palm. "Easy there, Fran." He felt the pressure lift slightly after a pause. "Now, just follow my command, and I'll get us out of here quick."

"I think I'd rather take my chances with the lizard."

He scoffed, squeezing her hand in reassurance as the sound of Bangaa filled the hallway. "_I think_ you'd better hold on."

* * *


	4. Target Practice

A/N: I abuse Balthier a little too much. I am seriously trying to think of ways to redeem him though. Thanks everyone for taking your time to review!

**Pirates Without a Sky:** Target Practice  
Timeline: Pre-FFXII

* * *

He bent slightly. With a closed eye, he held the gun in position and stared hard at the walking turnip in the distance. "Your feet should be steady on the ground, lest you stumble backwards after firing." He glanced down at her stilettos. "We need to get you proper footwear."

"So..." she mused after a pause. "If I see a target I don't like, I just take this out and aim?"

"Exactly. Nothing to it. Just make sure your posture is--" He turned to face her, only to find himself staring down the barrel of her new weapon. "Very funny, Fran."

She lowered the gun to point at his shoes.

"FRAN, PLEASE!"

* * *


	5. Functional Wardrobe

A/N: Thank you for the feedback everyone! Inspiration hits me sporadically, and I'm sorry that this one is so short. You really have to read in between the lines for this one ;)

**Pirates Without a Sky:** Functional Wardrobe  
Timeline: Pre-FFXII

* * *

He crossed his arms over his chest loosely, studying the garments she held in her hand. "I don't know how much protection you'll get out of it. Is it something you really want?"

She simply shrugged, returning his curious look. "It is as much for you as it is for me." A rare smile emerged from the edge of her lips.

With a slight smirk, he gave it a second look before deciding, "To be frank, it is a little too much for me."

* * *


End file.
